ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
3T Raven
3T Raven (Born November 13, 1985) is an American Professional Wrestler currently signed to Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment Early life Th bat and left. Turnaround At age 17, 3T came around the world of professional wresling. While wondering the streets one day, he came across a wrestling school near his hometown. He became fascinated by the sport. He soon joined the school to start learning how to wrestle. At a wrestling event one day, he met professional wrestler Raven. Insisting on being his student, Raven soon became his trainer along with Bret Hart a year later. Soon after, at advice of Raven, 3T traveled down to Missouri to train more with professional wrestling legend Harley Race at his school. Then at age 22, 3T left to start his career. Career PWSR On August 2008, 3T Raven signed with PWSR. He never had a chance to wrestle as he was never sorted into a brand. He cut one promo but left shortly soon after. Hardcore Action Wrestling In mid September he received an offer to wrestle for Hardcore Action Wrestling. There soon after, he began a feud with fellow stars, Rossy The Sex God, and Leo Kentarus. They would never be able to face each other as 3T Raven was entered into an Eight Man Tournament for the vacated HAW Championship. He officially made his wrestling debut as a face in late September wrestling Tyrone Battle in the same tournament he entered weeks before. In that match, 3T would show a strong debut defeating Tyrone and advancing into the tournament with the Raven Clash. HAW would be shut down 3 days later and resulting with 3T leaving to wrestle else where. Legion of Wrestling 3T Raven would soon take a short break from wrestling for a while until he signed with Legion of Wrestling in late September. He would soon start feuding with the top wrestler in the fed, Age of the Ripper. The two would be at each other's throat for weeks and weeks. After the second week, Ripper challenged 3TR to one of the most dangerous match in the fed, The Famous Last Words match. Those two has yet to have the match. The match would never happen as LOW shut down a month later. Most Valuable Forum 3T signed with Most Valuable Forum on November ?, 2008. Neither the fed or 3T has made their debut. The fed was shut down on December 11, 2008. Undisputed Wrestling Alliance IV: Experiment 3T signed with the UWA IV after he had signed with Most Valuable Forum. Unfortunately, the fed closed a month later. Classic Wrestling Federation After the UWA had closed down, 3TR signed with The Classic Wrestling Federation. 3TR officially made his debut on the biggest Pay-Per-View of the fed, The Wrestling Classic. 3TR would be inserted in to the Do or Die Battle Royal. 3TR showed an impressive showing eliminating two of the CWF's veterans. 3TR would make it down to the final two before he was eliminated by ETR. On December 8, 2008, one day after The Wrestling Classic, 3TR would challenge ETR in a match. One day later, ETR would accept making the match official. On the first Holiday Breal Show, he and ETR would finally have their match. Unfortunately, the special guess referee for the night was Jesse B. The man, that made it to the final 3 of the Battle Royal. In that match, Jesse would act pretty partial counting slow falls for both wrestlers. Later in the match, Jesse finally attacked both 3T and ETR leaving them both lying in the ring. The next day, a triple threat match would be made between 3T, ETR, and Jesse for the third and final Holiday Show. At the final holiday show, 3T finally won his first match at the CWF. It was later announced that since 3T won the triple threat match, he will be facing the TV Champion Runyon for the title. 3T faced off against Runyon on January the 11th. He would put on a great performance but would not win the match. 3T would appear rarely thereafter until he left the company 4 weeks later. Most Valuable Wrestling Discussion 3T Raven signed with MVWD on December 11, 2008. The fed soon after shut down/ xXx and EAW Wrestling 3T signed with xXx and EAW on December 17, 2008. The next day, he was inserted into the Over the Top Battle Royal for the vacant AXW Apocalypse Championship at the Armageddon Paraide. In addition to that, he will also be facing Biggy Z for the #1 Contendership of the xXx Extreme United States Championship in a hardcore match. The next day, 3T Raven and fellow diva Lillian Halliwell would form a team called "Raving Chaos." On December 21 at the Pay-Per-View Armageddon Paraide, 3T Raven would finally make his long awaited debut. Early in the night, he would face Hillbilly Sam for the #1 contendership for the xXx Extreme United States Championship in a hardcore match. The match would be back and forth but in the end, Hillbilly Sam would prevail with a Choke Bomb. Later in the night, 3T would get to redeem himself in an Over the Top Rope Battle Royal for the then vacant Apocalypse World Championship. 3TR would last until the final two where he would face Candice Halliwell. In that contest, he would prevail eliminating Candice and winning the AXW Apocalypse Championship. Later, he would be booked for the next Wednesday Night Chaos. In the event, he and his tag team partner Lillian Halliwell will be facing The Outlaws for the #1 Contendership for the Tag Team Titles. 3T will also be in a later contest in a Hardcore Match for the #1 contendership for his Apocalypse World Championship against Gangsta Bob. This match would never happen. On December 30, 2008, the owner Haku Halliwell, restarted the fed all over again and the remaining wrestlers were fired. 3T would resign and then would be crowned the new EAW Impact Heavyweight Champion. Weeks later, the fed would shut down. Xtreme Wrestling Federation 3T officially signed with the XWF on December 24, 2008. He has yet to make his debut. Sadly, the fed closed about a month later. Top Rank Wrestling 3T signed with Top Rank Wrestling on January 8, 2009. He then immediately form a team with fellow TRW star, "The Definition of Xtreme" Robert Williams. On Saturday January 10, he debuted with the name "Sic" Nic Raven against Marcel Kuqi in a Hardcore Match where he would make Kuqi tap with his new move, The Torture Stretch. After the match, TRW Chairwomen Willow DeLani booked him and his partner in a Triple Threat match for the TRW Tag Team Titles against Draper and Tiara and The Intergender Contendrs Willow DeLani and Colossal Star. Sadly, the duo lost with 3T pinning the blame on his partner. The team soon went their separate ways. After this, 3T would have a few more selected opponents until the fed closed weeks later. Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment With no where else to go, 3T would go into a short retirement and disappear from the wrestling world. He would soon come out of retirement due to constant requests from his former trainers. 3T would then sign with Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment as Nic Kraven due to then current MNM superstar, Mr. Markowitz, constantly pushing for him to sign. Nic would be put in in the developmental territory Illinois Championship Wrestling. Nic made his debut in ICW against Scotty McKnight. Nic would show no ring rust as he took out his opponent quickly scoring the pinfall. Nic would then face Devlin Sharpe on the next show with the same results. He would then get called up to the main roster for one day with fellow ICW star Peter Kaymakcian in an ICW vs MWE special facing Blood Fuze. Peter and Nic would show some excellent tag teaming skills beating Blood Fuze with Peter scoring the pinfall. Championships and Accomplishments *'Hardcore Action Wrestling' **Made it to the Semi-Finals of the 8 man tournament before the fed closed *'Classic Wrestling Federation' **Debuted at the biggest PPV of the fed, The Wrestling Classic *'xXx and EAW Wrestling' **AXW Apocalypse World Champion (1 time - last) **EAW Impact Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment' **MNM Superstar of the Week (3x) **MWE X-TV Champion (1x - current) **Upset win over former MWE World, US, and Tag Team Champion Mason Resoan Finishing and Signature Moves *'As The Raven' * (Finishing Moves) Raven Clash (Cross-legged Samoan driver) * The Raven Effect (Even Flow DDT) *'As 3T Raven and "3T" Raven' * 3T Raven Effect (Double Underhook Legsweep DDT) * Raven Impact (Swinging Gutwrench Driver) **Shooting Star Splash **Cradle Piledriver **Lightning Spiral (Swinging Leghook Fireman's Carry Slam) **Ranhei **Arm Trap STO **Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker **Phoenix Splash **Enzugiri **Muscular Bomb **450 Splash **Cradle Shock **Double Pump Handle Orange Crush **'Torture Stretch' (Chickenwing Over the shoulder Crossface) **'The Past Rights' (Inverted DDT followed by a Koji Clutch *'Signature Foreign Objects' **Black Baseball Bat **Kendo Stick Other Info *'Nicknames' **"3TR" - as 3T Raven **"Sic" - as Nic Raven **'The Definition of Violence"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Raven Theme" (instrumental version of "Come as You Are" by Nirvana) by Jimmy Hart (WCW) - as The Raven **'"End of Everything" by Stereomud' - as 3T Raven **'"I Stand Alone" by Godsmack' - as "Sic" Nic Raven Category:Wrestlers